Need You Now
by BrokenDaisy
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. Jello j/l. Song Fic to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now.


**Song fic to the song: Need you Now by Lady Antebellum**

**Don't own anything, the song or the show. Wish I did though!**

**Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. Jisbon.**

**~~Need You Now~~**

**~Lady Antebellum~**

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

She sat on the edge of her bed, crossed legged like they'd been forced to do when she was little, in a night gown that she only slept in on summer nights. She was looking out at the open window on the wall across the room, she'd left it open because the moon was out and no matter how childish it sounded she liked looking at the moon, looking at the brightness of the white against the midnight blue canvas. She was sure that every time she looked at the moon she saw a face, a forever smiley one which sometimes mocked her and sometimes made her smile.

She looked around her dark room, everything was made visible by the streak of the moon which made her see the picture frames that sat on her bedside table. One of her and him. Her and him again, her and him with the team behind them. Her and him, her and him. She never thought she was the type to get so caught up but she found herself stuck in a whirlpool and she was sinking fast. It sounded so cheesy saying that she was falling for Patrick Jane because it was worse. She was completely and utterly head over heels in love with him which she had to ask herself.

When did that happen?

She leant over and pushed all the picture frames down so the pictures were facing the floor. That way she couldn't see him and maybe, just maybe she could push this mess down and regain some control. Her hand brushed past her phone as she finished placing the photo's down and within a minute she had flicked it open, pressed number one on speed dial and held the ringing device to her ear.

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

With every ring she thought of him.

Does he think of me, like I think of him?

Do I plague his mind like he plagues mine?

When he closes his eyes is all he see's my face like what I see of him?  
><em><br>It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

The numbers on her clock tell her its quarter past one but she knows he won't be asleep. The man's practically nocturnal. She wishes she wasn't like this, she wishes she could just fall asleep and wake up tomorrow, not feeling like this.

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

The rings keep playing; they seem to be going slower, and slower.

She doesn't know why she feels like this but isn't that just love, uncontrollable and obsessive. She needs him. Now.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

He pours himself another glass, awful tasting stuff but it washes away his thoughts and that's all he needs. The CBI's empty, but there's more noises than when everyone's there. The gurgle of the pipes and the rustling of what he presumes is the rats, he knows he shouldn't be here. Especially not with a bottle of whiskey, smelling like a drunkard and lying on the old tattered couch willing away his thoughts of a certain CBI agent.

Each time he lets himself drift off into the beautiful visions of Teresa Lisbon he finds himself staring at the door, willing her to walk through like she's done so many times before. But he hopes this time she'll come sweeping in, looking for him. Her hair down and curly, in simple clothes, with no make-up and he hopes that she'll see him and run to him and they would kiss and be happy but each time he found himself daydreaming his finger weighed a little bit more and the nagging voice that he saw as his conscience mentally abused him.  
><em><br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

He can't help but wonder if she feels the same, does she stay up at nights. Thinking only of him, does she imagine them in every scenario like he did? Did she always find herself watching the day over again in her head and rewinding all the bits they spent together? Did she even think of him at all?

He wasn't psychic, there was no such thing. But it was at times like these he wished he was. __

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

He felt his world blur a little, the effects of the severe tasting liquor kicking in. He wanted to call her. Ask her to come. It didn't matter how drunk he got he was always going feel this way because it was over-powering. He had said to himself many times before that he wouldn't call her but right now the alcohol and the drug, love seemed to be was taking over his mind washing away all doubt and shoving him down a road of no regrets.

He just wanted to feel her presence, feel her beside him, hear her breathing, he wasn't asking for much. Just that he got her now because he needed it.__

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

He dialled the number from memory, punching in the numbers with such fearsome force that he often missed the number or typed in more than he should have. Looking back at his life, his life with a wife and child, his life with loss, his life as a carnie he couldn't remember what it was like to be without her. He didn't want to remember. Green eyes and raven hair were by far the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He listened to the dial tone and then the faint rings before he heard a click.

"Hello?" Her voice melodic and beautiful. "Jane?"__

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt  
>Than feel nothing at all<em>

"Come." He said bluntly, desperately.

"Jane?" She asked, she was worried but somewhat relieved he could tell it all from the pitch of her voice.

"Come to CBI." He asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want you." He said forcing the words from his tongue. "Because I love you."

He wasn't scared anymore; he wasn't scared of rejection or the bound between him and his wife. He wasn't scared of being hurt because he would rather be hurt than be forced to feel nothing at all.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

She got in her car, she wasn't thinking but truthfully she didn't want to. He wanted her to come, he wanted her. So she would come, because there was no way she was harbouring a love for Patrick Jane anymore, tonight would be the night when the fireworks and sparks that were growing inside them were let free, let free to burn buildings ablaze and light up the midnight sky.

She drove alone, the car radio played a song that she recognised but wasn't paying enough attention to identify it. The Sacramento roads were empty which she was thankful for. She wasn't paying enough attention to driving or the outside world to be considered safe. She was admittedly a little drunk, not enough to be over the limit but enough to cloud her judgement. She had only had one glass, after he didn't pick up. She just wanted to forget so she had picked out a bottle of wine that she vowed never to drink and took a glass. She wished she hadn't. She wanted the moments that would follow to be permanently clear in her mind forever more.

She put her foot down harder, she had told herself not to be desperate but then she had told herself not to call. And right now the only thing she was, was desperate. She needed him. Like wings to a bird, she needed him to fly.  
><em><br>And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<em>

She ran into the elevator, running a hand through her tangled mop of raven locks. She looked a mess, that much she knew. As the elevator began its slow incline she smoothed the silk fabric of her night gown. She must have looked like a teenager running out to see her boyfriend late at night for she wore her nightgown, her leather jacket and work boots. The elevator pinged to declare their arrival and she took a deep breath as the doors opened.

She padded her way through to the Serious Crimes Unit only to find the Oh-so familiar man lying on his couch.

"Jane?" She whispered. Standing at the doorway, just looking in as if there was some sort of wild animal on inside.

"Lisbon!" He cried, standing up and although feeling dizzy with head rush ran towards her.

He met her in the middle with a kiss, strong, passionate, full of unspoken thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up to his height but he lifted her off the ground. He spun her round in delirious joy before they had to break the kiss.

She rested her forehead on his so they were still close and able to breathe each other. She wasn't one for love stories. Or soppy-ness. Or being crazy in love but he did things to her. Chipped away at her outer core and found the sugar inside.

"I love you." He told her, told her so forcefully that she believed him more than anything.

"I love you too." She nodded, she felt something hitch at the back of her throat and her eyes begin to water. The tingly feeling in her nose and the soft smile that crept onto her lips. She closed her eyes as a tear emerged from her green eyes, it gracefully danced down her cheek and dripped at her chin.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, smiling as he wiped her warm tears from her ivory skin.

"I don't know." She smiled, she didn't cry. Ever.

"Silly girl." He chuckled, sweeping down and placing his lips on hers.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

**How did you like it? Gotta say I feel quite proud of it. It's my first song fic and all. Drop a review and tell me how you found it. **


End file.
